Don't Hurt my Brother
by Justicerocks
Summary: When bullies pick on Antonio four year old Gabby helps scare them away. Just another cute Dawson-sibling story. Please R


**A\N: **So I got it confirmed on Twitter by Derek Hass (Co-Creator of Chicago Fire) that Antonio is around ten years older then Gabby :) So this is just a cute Dawson sibling one-shot I wrote shortly after that and haven't posted until now. I don't't know Spanish so if its off I'm sorry, I used Google Translate for it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Don't Hurt my Brother**

"Antonio!" Four-year-old Gabriela Dawson ran into her older brother's room and started jumping on his bed, "Lets go to the park! Lets go to the park!"

"Gabriela," Fourteen year old Antonio moaned, "It's the first day of summer break."

"I know silly!" She pulled the covers back and giggled as she saw his boxer shorts, "Get up! Get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Antonio rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up Gabriela sitting happily beside him.

"Good," Gabby climbed off the bed and then proceeded to find clothes for him to wear.

"Don't go through my things Gabby," Antonio rushed to pick his kid sister up before she saw things she shouldn't see, "I'll get dressed I promise."

Gabriela kissed his cheek, "You pinky promise?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Yes I pinky promise," Antonio kissed the top of her head as he placed her on the ground and watched as she skipped out of the room.

Closing the door behind his sister Antonio proceeded to find clean clothes to wear in his messy room. He wouldn't lie he would much rather be sleeping but he knew if he went back to sleep Gabby would only get more angry with him and cry; her being upset was the last thing he wanted so he decided he would crash later when she had some quiet time.

"Mama, Antonio's going to take me to the park," Gabriela didn't stop skipping until she was in the kitchen where her mother was preparing breakfast, "He's the best."

Esmerelda shook her head as she placed pancakes in front of her young daughter, "Apuesto a que alguien lo despertó."

"Sí, mami."

Esmerelda proceded to fix her daughter's braids, "Me trencé su medio pelo hace una hora. ¿Cómo puede estar ya cayendo?"

"No sé mami," Gabriela took a sip of her orange juice.

"Ah Antonio," Esmerelda greeted her son as he walked into the kitchen, "I hear someone woke you up."

"Yeah," Antonio smirked, "Some hyper little kid; don't know who but she was cute."

Gabriela stuck her tongue out at her older brother, "Meanie!"

"Gabriela tongue stays in your mouth," Esmerelda reminded her.

Gabriela did as she was told and returned her attention to her breakfast. Finishing her strawberry pancakes she reached over to take some of Antonio's chocolate ones.

"Hey. Hey," Antonio swatted her hand away, "You can't wake me up and expect pancakes too."

Gabriela pouted.

"Gabriela es suficiente. Usted ya ha tenido suficiente para comer. Ahora ve a jugar, mientras que su hermano acaba de comer."

"But Mommy-"

"Gabriela si quieres ir al parque se le escucha," Her mother warned her.

"Okay Mommy," Gabriela slide off her chair and collected her plate and cup and placed them in the sink and then went to go and play.

When Antonio had finished his breakfast he found Gabriela lying on her stomach in the family room making up a story by looking at images in a book.

"Hey kid," He leaned against the wall, "You still wanna to go the park?"

"YES!" Gabriela shot up and ran towards him tossing thee book on the floor.

"Stupid question," He laughed.

"Gabriela," Esmerelda walked into the main hallway where Antonio and Gabby were getting their shoes on, "You listen to your brother. He's in charge."

"Okay Mommy."

"Good now," She opened up her wallet, "Here's ten dollars Antonio, after the park you two can go get some ice cream if you want."

"Oh boy!" Gabriela grinned in delight.

"Thanks Mom," Antonio opened his wallet and put the money inside. "Alright Gabs," He put his wallet back into his pocket, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Gabby did the Velcro up on her shoes and stood.

"Want a piggy back ride? Antonio asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes please."

"Okay hop on," Antonio bent down and helped Gabby climb onto his back.

It took them around fifteen minutes to get to the park but when they passed by a skate park they were stopped by a few boys in Antonio's grade; The leader of the pack hated Antonio ever since he took his spot on the high school's boxing team.

"Well, well lookie here if it isn't the Fag himself and his little sister." The leader mocked.

"Knock it off," Antonio tried to push past him but his friends were so surrounding him.

"Ah what? You scared to fight in front of your little sister?" He mocked as he held up his fists.

Antonio set Gabby on the ground and gently pushed her behind him. "I'm not going to fight you because it's four against one and it wouldn't be fair when I beat your ass."

"Ooh, arrogant aren't we,"

"No just right."

"Yeah will see about that," The leader took Antonio by the hem of his shirt.

"HEY YOU! YOU BIG BULLY LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Gabriela shouted up at him.

"Go away kid!" The boy spit at her.

Gabriela frowned as she whipped her face, "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! She kicked him in the family jewels.

"Gabby," Antonio tried his best not to laugh, "Why did you do that?"

"Because he hurt you," She replied.

"No baby pushes me around like that," The boy reached for Gabriela who hid behind Antonio.

"Hitting me is one thing but think about it; if you hit her you could be charged with child abuse. Do you really want that?"

The boy growled as he turned around to leave his friends following suit.

"Yay!" Gabriela cheered, "They're gone!"

Antonio turned around and lifted Gabriela up; "Lets go get some double chocolate ice cream with lots of sprinkles."

"Yay!" Gabriela cheered and wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck, "I love you," She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," Antonio kissed her cheek and proceeded to carry her towards the nearest ice cream shop.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Pleas review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
